Katzchen's Struggle
by Sashi
Summary: Rating is just in case. Kitty is taken over by a mysterious disease. When her life is in danger, will Kurt come to the rescue? Kurtty. Please R & R!!!
1. Contact

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own nothing, and you big guys at Marvel don't have to rub it in my face!  
  
Hey all, this is just an idea I got today, and I felt I needed a break from Lost Souls (don't worry, I'm not on hiatus.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Like, I can't believe how much homework Miss Bega gave us! I hate Geometry." Kitty Pryde complained to Rogue as they walked down the hall of Bayville High. Rogue looked agreed as she looked at the pile of papers in the young girl's arms.  
  
"Wow. What did you do to tick her off?" Rogue joked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny," Kitty murmured as she rolled her eyes. "And another thing-." She began, cut off when she was bumped into. "Whoops!" she cried, as her books tumbled to the floor. "Oh, crap." she said, bending down.  
  
"Oh, wow! I am so sorry!" The boy who bumped into her said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Here, let me help!" He said, now also on the floor, collecting the books and papers.  
  
"No, it's alrigh-." Kitty began. Then she got a look at her "attacker." His fine skin was framed with tumbling auburn curls. His lips were a full, light pink. He had a fine, light blush creeping up his high cheekbones, and piercing blue eyes spoke to her. He had a nice strong chin, with a slight five-o'clock shadow.  
  
Kitty decided that she needed help after all, and blushed. "Thanks. It's alright, it was just an accident." After she said that, she saw a flash in his eyes.  
  
He bumped his hand against hers, and she felt a slight prick. "Ow!" she mumbled, rubbing her hand where she felt what she could swear was a needle. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kitty looked suspiciously at him. "Yes, I'm fine." With her books picked up, she and Rogue headed once again down the hall.  
  
_That was weird. _ She thought to herself. _Oh, well. Now to face the evil Biology. _  
  
* * * * *  
  
Was it just her, or did this class seem extra- long today? Ugh, Kitty felt as though 7th period would never end. _And it seems really hot in here, too. _ Kitty thought, mopping up the slight film collecting on her forehead.  
  
"Mmmmmm.." she moaned quietly.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what the long, oval-shaped base of a flower is called?" the teacher called. Glancing around the room, she saw Kitty.  
  
"Miss Pryde?" she asked.  
  
"Mph!" Kitty murmured, sitting up.  
  
The teacher's words were long and slow to Kitty. She couldn't understand them. _What language is she talking in? _ Kitty asked herself. _What class am I in?! _ she thought with panic.  
  
Kitty could see the teacher's lips moving, but the room had gone completely deaf. The only sound Kitty could hear was of the blood rushing to her ears. She began to hyperventilate, and stood up.  
  
"Mmmph!" she mumbled.  
  
Her entire body now just went numb, and Kitty fell to the ground, in a world of darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The class was now staring at the girl, and Miss Grey could see panic flit across the girl's face.  
  
She mumbled some incoherent words, then collapsed, seizing a bit.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she cried, as she ran to the young girl and checked for a pulse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
P.S. Wow, I really am a stinker with those cliffhangers, huh? Anyways, read and review! And to all a good day. 


	2. Spread

Disclaimer: (Sorry, Contradiction) No own, no sue. (LOL, just me being lazy.)  
  
Yay! I like reviews!!!! yay! okay, I got a good response with this story, thanks everyone. Boy, do I have a roller coaster ride planned for you all! *rubs hand together*  
  
kiki- whoa, slow down there! *hands you a cough drop* okay, sorry, but I most likely won't be showing anymore of that boy. Prolly a little bit later, though. And don't worry, kurt will show.  
  
Snake- thanx. Reading is fun, isn't it? (LOL, I sound like an after- school special)  
  
lil mama- yay! new reviewers! thanx, I do love a good compliment!  
  
JDH3- thanx, as you can see, im updating now! LOL!  
  
* * * * *  
  
_ Ugh. I feel like I've been hit by a semi. Ugh._ Kitty thought. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then looked around. She was in the nurse's office!  
  
"What happened?" she asked aloud. From behind a curtain that separated the room, a bubbly nurse jumped out.  
  
"Well, you had quite a fall there, didn't you?" She asked in an annoying 3rd grader voice. "You got a bump on the noggin. I called the institute; someone's been sent to pick you up." The nurse busied herself by filling a paper cup with tap water.  
  
_Goody._ Kitty thought. _Now Xavier knows._ she tried to stand, but the nurse wouldn't let her.  
  
"Careful, now. You don't want to fall again, now do you? Take it easy until, hmm, what's his name? Mr. Logan comes to pick you up." the nurse replied, now handing Kitty the water.  
  
Kitty drank it gratefully, enjoying the cool liquid sliding down her throat.  
  
Her hand reached to her abdomen, where she felt a tingle.  
  
_Mmm._ she thought. _I have a stomach ache. I better take an anti acid when I get home._  
  
She felt her head again, wishing she hadn't fallen quite so hard. _What happened?_ she asked herself. _Why did I fall in the first place?_ Just then, the intercom to the room crackled to life.  
  
"Mrs. Anderson? Mr. Logan is here from Xavier's Institute to pick up Kitty Pryde." It called loudly.  
  
"Alright, she's here. I'll send here to the office now." Mrs. Anderson looked at Kitty kindly and said, "I hope you feel better, dear."  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said, picking up her bag. She left the room, and headed down the hall.  
  
_Great. this is just great._ she thought. _Now everyone's gonna be on my case, and Logan is gonna wanna ask me all these questions._ she said, passing an doorway.  
  
She passed, and the boy from before [1] stuck his head out from the doorway, and looked at her from behind. Smirking, he left and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Logan was waiting outside for her, in the car.  
  
She opened the door and got in, hoping they could just stay in silence.  
  
"So, what's up, half- Pint?" he asked.  
  
_So much for peace and quiet._ Kitty thought bitterly. "Um, I just felt dizzy and fainted. No big deal."  
  
"Well, is there any reason WHY you should have fainted?" he asked. Kitty looked surprised in the rearview mirror. _Is that actual concern I hear in his voice?_ she asked herself.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I didn't get enough sleep." she said in a tone telling Logan that the conversation was over. He growled quietly, but didn't say anything for the remainder of the trip.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty went straight to her room after the got back, and dropped her bag at the door. Looking at the bed, she suddenly felt extremely tired. In fact, she felt like she could just barely make it to the bed.  
  
She dragged herself, and didn't even bother going under the covers.  
  
She was asleep instantly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty had been sleeping for hours. She sat up; the room was dark. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 6:45 PM. "Oh my gosh!" she said, sitting up. She had slept for 5 hours!  
  
Dinner would be in about 15 minutes. She headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Now feeling more refreshed, she was about to head back to her room when she "heard" the professor in her head.  
  
"Kitty, I would like to see you before dinner, please." With a groan, Kitty headed out the door and to his study.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kitty, I was worried today when I got that phone call from your school. They told me you had fainted in class. Are you alright?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Ya," Kitty said, rubbing her eyes. Even though she had just had a 5 hour nap, she still felt dog- tired.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"MM- hmm." Kitty said, now a bit annoyed. "I'm fine, Professor. Don't worry about me." Her stomach growled.  
  
The Professor smiled and said, "Why don't you head over to dinner. You must be hungry."  
  
"Ya, thanks." Kitty replied. Suddenly, she was starved.n She headed over to the dining room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The blue- eyed boy was sitting in a lounge chair, smiling. His eyes were closed. No one else was in the room. No one else was there to hear him say, "Now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty had had her normal amount of dinner. No body said anything, because only the three adults knew about her little adventure. She excused herself, and got up.  
  
Then she heard it in her head. "Now."  
  
She doubled over in pain, arms wrapped around her abdomen.  
  
The rest at the table ran up to help her. As they reached for her, a black mist shot out and surrounded her. No one could get through.  
  
She began to levitate, and the black mist spread.  
  
Suddenly, Jean, Rogue, and Storm also began to levitate, surrounded by the black mist as well.  
  
They began screaming all at once, all in pain.  
  
The boys looked around, not knowing what to do.  
  
And then, it was over.  
  
The girls crumpled to the ground like rag dolls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[1] Well, what do ya know??? He DID make an appearance!  
  
P.S. Okay, what do you think? I like the way this chappy ended up, and I even got chills while I was typing up when the rest of the girls began levitating. Please review! 


End file.
